


Space Trilogy [Podfic]

by greeniron, peroxidepest17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxidepest17/pseuds/peroxidepest17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Peroxidepest17's three stories, "Curvature of the Earth," "Phases of the Moon," and "Flames of the Sun."  Reader's summary:  Dean shocks Sam by being happy.  Author's summary of individual stories appears below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Trilogy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curvature of the Earth and sequels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20421) by Peroxidepest17. 



 

 

 

  
[Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Space/SpaceTrilogyMp3.zip)  |  [audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Space/Space%20Trilogy.m4b)

length: 1:29:43

Individual stories:

[Curvature of the Earth](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6243942/1/Curvature-of-the-Earth)  [Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Space/Curvature%20of%20the%20Earth.mp3)

The one where Dean doesn't have a gay crisis because Sam has it for him.

 

[Phases of the Moon](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6748110/1/Phases-of-the-Moon)  [Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Space/Phases%20of%20the%20Moon.mp3)

The one where Dean doesn't have commitment issues because Sam has them for him. A sequel to "Curvature of the Earth."

 

[Flames of the Sun](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7017311/1/Flames-of-the-Sun)   [Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Space/Flames%20of%20the%20sun.mp3)

Follow up to "Phases of the Moon."  The one where Dean doesn't have to defend his honor because Sam does it for him.


End file.
